My new variety of Ilex verticillata is a deciduous shrub and was discovered by me at Vincennes, Ind., in a cultivated area. Propagation of this new plant by soft wood cuttings has been carried out by me and on my behalf at Cunningham Gardens, Waldron, Ind., Gulf Stream Nursery at Wachapreague, Va., and at Cully Nursery, Jacksonville, Ill., through several generations and all of the scions hold true from generation to generation.